FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The invention relates to a device for measuring the duration of a time interval.
The field of the invention is that of precise time measurement, of resolution of approximately a few dozen picoseconds, for very long measured time intervals, e.g. approximately 1 microsecond, said measurement being performed rapidly.